


No Such Thing as a Private Life

by Barking_Mad_Black1



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkwardness, Caught, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barking_Mad_Black1/pseuds/Barking_Mad_Black1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine get caught by Burt, Carole and Rachel when they come to visit them in New York. Rachel still has a key and lets them in only to find the boys in the heat of the moment on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing as a Private Life

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't have much sexual content, but just to make sure:  
> This contains scenes of a sexual nature that some viewers may find upsetting.

“I’m so excited to see my boys again!” exclaimed Rachel as she met Burt and Carole at the airport.  
“It’s only been two months since you moved out.” Burt reasoned with the brunette.   
“I know. But it’s different in LA! I haven’t made any friends there yet, and it’s going to be so much better to see them face-to-face rather than just talking on the phone every week!” she said frantically and in one breath.

Burt didn’t have any conferences to be at and Carole had took a well deserved break from work. They hadn’t seen their son since Finns’ funeral so they had decided to pay them a little visit. They phoned Rachel in LA to see if she would like to join them, knowing that she missed them and they missed her. She had agreed and so they decided to meet at the airport.

“Our bags aren’t all that heavy so lets go get a late lunch before we go see the boys.” suggested Carole.  
“Okay.” agreed Burt.  
Rachel, as usual, took control of the situation and lead them to a nice little cafe that served vegan options.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“That was delicious! Thanks for bringing us here Rachel.”  
“No problem Burt, I loved this place when I was staying here. Still do. It’s so good.”  
“Let’s get going. I need to see the boys.” said Carole.

“Not long now.” said Rachel as they got off the subway. It was just a short walk to the Bushwick loft where Kurt and Blaine resided.   
“Now all we have to do is climb these damned stairs! I wish they had an elevator.” Burt protested.  
“Come on honey,” said Carole. “All the exercise will be good for you.”  
Burt huffed at his wife but said nothing more, but he did glare at Rachel when he caught her hiding a chuckle behind her hand.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they paused for breath. Rachel was trying to fish her key from the bottom of her, admittedly large, purse while Burt muttered something about why they had to have a loft apartment.  
“Aha!” proclaimed Rachel as she brandished the key in the air.  
She inserted it into the lock and slid the door open and walked inside with Burt and Carole in tow. They froze in place, shocked at what was awaiting them.

There, on the couch, rutting against each other, naked, was Kurt and Blaine. It appeared they hadn’t heard the door open to announced that they had visitors if the moans and groans were anything to go by. After a few seconds, Blaine opened his eyes and caught sight of them. He paled.  
Kurt noticed and asked “What’s wrong baby?” All the while still rutting against Blaine.  
“Kurt, honey, you might want to stop.”  
“Why would I want that? I want to fuck you.”  
Blaine blushed so hard, his face looked like a tomato.  
“We have company.” Blaine said, still looking over Kurt's’ shoulder.  
“What?” questioned Kurt, turning his head to look at whatever Blaine found so horrifying.  
“OH MY GOD!” he shouted and jumped up and off of Blaine.  
Both of them scrambled for the nearest thing to conceal themselves which happened to be cushions. Burt and Carole stood there gobsmacked and Rachel let out a meek “Surprise.”  
Both boys were beet red and Blaine asked if they could turn around so they could get dressed. As they turned, Rachel was trying to hide a smile and failing, Carole was blushing and Burt was muttering “My little boy.” and “These boys will be the death of me.”  
“Okay. You can turn back now.”

All five of them stood there looking at each other, still embarrassed at what had happened, until Rachel broke the silence.   
“It’s not like the first time I’ve seen and heard you two go at it.” and went off to kitchen to make a pot of coffee.  
Burt spluttered and Kurt and Blaine yelled “WHAT?!” in unison.  
“Yeah, when I was living here, I used to hear you two having sex every other night. Sometimes you didn’t even bother with privacy.”  
“How?” questioned Kurt.  
“Curtains don’t block out that much noise and there are cracks in them when you don’t bother to close them right.”  
“Told you.” said Blaine.  
“Don’t you start.” Kurt snapped at him.  
“And you weren’t all that quiet to start with. Who knew Blaine could be so loud? He was practically screaming. Sam had to buy earplugs. Don’t take this the wrong way Kurt, but I thought you would bottom.”  
“We switch.” Blaine supplied. “But I like being the bottom more.”  
“Oh My God. Please stop talking! My parents are in the room!”  
The other two must have forgotten because they suddenly blushed and turned towards them.  
“Sorry.” They muttered.  
Carole was laughing quietly and Burt looked like he either wanted to run away or pour bleach into his brain. Maybe both.  
“It’s okay boys. I know what it’s like to be young and in love.” Comforted Carole.  
“Why don’t we start over.” Rachel suggested as she poured each of them a cup of coffee. “But can you guys wash your hands first?”  
They blushed yet again and scurried towards to the bathroom.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Burt slumped into a chair at the kitchen table and put his heads in his hands. Carole sat beside him and smoothed her hand down his back to comfort him. They both smiled their thanks to Rachel when she sat their coffee down in front of them.

Kurt and Blaine came out of the bathroom and sat at the table across from Burt and Carole. They kept their heads down, staring into their coffee.  
“Maybe we should talk about this.” said Kurt.  
“No!” pleaded Burt.  
“Burt, honey, they’re engaged.” Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other. “You knew they would be having sex.”  
“I know. But it’s one thing knowing they do it and another seeing them do it.”  
“So it makes you uncomfortable. Me acting on being gay.”  
“No Kurt. You’re putting words in my mouth that will never be there. It’s just, you’re my little boy.”  
“I’m not so little anymore dad.”  
“I know son. But you’ll always be my little boy no matter how old you are. Even if you were straight, I would not want to walk in on you. No parent wants to know what their kids are doing behind closed doors.”  
“Thanks dad.”  
“I just hope you use protection.”  
“We do sir. Every time. And we get checked every four months just to be extra safe.” said Blaine.  
“That’s smart of you boys. And I’ve told you a thousand times Blaine, it’s Burt. None of this ‘Sir’ business.”  
Everyone laughed as the atmosphere became less tense.  
“So shall we all go out for dinner tonight?” Rachel asked, changing the subject.  
“Absolutely.” replied Blaine. “You can tell us all about LA.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, when everyone was in bed, Kurt turned to Blaine.  
He kissed him and Blaine was quick to kiss back, pushing his tongue into his fiance’s willing mouth. The kiss was dirty, full of tongue and teeth. Blaine pulled away with Kurt’s bottom lip between his teeth, getting a low whine from Kurt. He chased Blaine’s lip with his own. Kurt trailed a hand down Blaine’s chest and into his boxer shorts, wrapping a hand round his half hard cock. Blaine groaned loudly as Kurt started jacking him off.

“STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!” yelled Burt, waking Rachel and Carole up. The boys jumped apart and turned around so their backs were to each other. Once they had cooled down, they whispered softly “I love you.” to one another before falling asleep, dreaming of each other.


End file.
